Not your Enemy
by annie995
Summary: Non Vampire based... Damon and Elena Fanfic... Inspired by the song Not Your Enemy by Jesse McCartney.    So something happens between Stefan and Elena that causes Elena and Damon to become estranged.     Reviews and Suggestions would be appreciated!


**Not Your Enemy**

One ski trip changed our lives forever! I had enjoyed every aspect of the break, the snow, the room-service and the company of my little brother, Jeremy. I had never expected that when I returned from that when I returned home from possibly the best trip of my life, I would be greeted by your broken-voiced changed for the worst.

I didn't realize it, until it was TOO LATE!

I always wanted to tell you the truth. Our friendship meant the world to me Elena, but my foolish act of "protection" lead to the demise of our friendship. I distinctly remember the day when I wanted to tell you the truth that would shake the bases of our friendship; however I was under an oath of secrecy. Stefan had asked me not to tell you the reality about his lengthy disappearances. He promised to change, promised to stop leaving without informing anyone.

He lied!

I had caught him a few times in his extensive lies with Caroline, to think you thought of her as a friend. However, I somehow felt he may mend his foolish ways. Unaware my actions would estrange the two of us. All due to HIS web of lies.

Now seeing you after five years, I regret my decision of not telling you the truth sooner. If I had done so I at least would have been able to save our childhood friendship.

**Flashback**

**Five years ago . . . **

"You knew . . . Damon you knew. . ." Her voice trailed off into the distance. I recognised that upset tone. It was Elena. She was deeply troubled. About what? Her voice hid a deep emotional pain.

"I knew? What did I know Elena? I don't understand what you are saying." Her distressed voice had made me anxious. It had to be serious! Elena never left any voice messages regardless of the severity of the situation.

"You knew about Stefan . . ." I could hear her crying. Her voice was a mere whisper compared to its former self. "You knew, yet you didn't have an iota of consideration to tell me."

This conversation was steering its way to an undiscovered path. Too serious! Too soon!

I had called to check on her after I heard of Stefan's recent disappearance, unaware of the explosion which preceded his departure.

However, I knew what Elena was talking about. My failed loyalty as a friend. A friend who cared about her more than she could imagine. I loved her, but she didn't know this!

"I can explain," Those three little words ended it all. "Elena . . . Are you there? . . . Elena!"

She failed to respond causing me to become worried. I knew her too well. She was going to do something drastic. I had to stop her!

I had known Elena since we were both five. She was the first girl I became friends with. As a child, I felt awkward talking to girls, all my friends were boys who attended the same school as me. She noticed my avoidance of the female gender and approached me with all the confidence she could muster up. She forced me to include her in our childish games as she refused to leave. Her persistence paid of and soon we became close friends.

It took me half and hour to reach Elena's apartment building. New York was a difficult place to navigate especially if it was during peak hours. But I lived only ten minutes away from Elena. The traffic was a torture. Her flat was empty when I reached it.

She had gone!

I tried calling her cell, but it was switched off. Her neighbours were unaware of her whereabouts as were her parents and other friends. After pleading countless amounts of times, I was able to persuade the caretaker to open the apartment door.

I entered cautiously, guilt over-riding all my other emotions. If something happened to her, I would never be able to forgive myself, most of all; I would never forgiving Stefan for succumbing her to this misery. I regretted introducing the pair. I wondered about where I would find her. New York was an extensive city. It seemed nothing was going in my favor. Lady Luck had decided to shun me. My only hope was to rummage around the city in the desperate attempt to find Elena.

My exploration lasted three years, even seeking the expert help of a private detective to find my Elena. America was a massive country, but I couldn't rest until she was found. My persistence had been futile. After three years of chasing an unsuccessful pursuit, it was clear that Elena did not want to be found.

My chance of expressing my true feelings for Elena was lost. Nothing could be done to save our shattered friendship.

**Present.**

I saw her! After all this time... I saw her!

She was standing outside the library. It was difficult to see her clearly through the heavily panelled windows of the aged French library. I instantly knew it was her. Elena. My Elena!

She looked as radiant as ever. Her chocolate brown hair now supported some lighter brown highlights, but gleamed as always under the rays of sunshine. I could see her speaking on the phone, a small sensuous smile formed on her flawless face. Her eyes twinkled with happiness.

Who knew I would find her in Nice. Nice, out of all the places in France. If it hadn't been for a meeting with one of my French clients, I would have missed the opportunity to be reunited with her.

I had been to Nice before due to work regarding my law firm and had a good sense of general direction. I hurriedly left the library and followed her. I had to meet her. Considering all those sleepless nights I spent regretting my foolish decisions, I had to tell her about my true feelings.

As I followed her, she continued to speak on the portable device. It seemed to be a pleasant conversation as she laughed several times as she made her way to her final destination. Her pink floral print skirt danced with the light breeze, stopping for nothing in its path. Finally she arrived at the park, "Le Jardin Publique". I noticed a small sign near the entrance, "On ne fume pas ici." (Do not smoke here) I understood the sign, a good thing since I studied French along with my Law degree.

Elena walked a few paces before settling down in front of the children's playground. She had always adored children. It was one of the things I liked most about her. She waved to children as I went closer towards a bench.

I could see a little girl waving her hand vigorously towards Elena. She soon ran towards her and I heard her calling Elena. "Mamma." I tried to comprehend as the little girl repeated "mamma". I was in a state of shock when Elena stood up from the bench where she was sitting and gathered the small child in her arms. "Aah, ma cherie!" I heard Elena say.

I could barely speak or utter a word. It all made sense now!

I quietly observed the rendezvous between mother and daughter; thinking of ways to now approach Elena. The situation has now changed.

Suddenly I understood! Stefan's desertion. Elena's disappearance. It all made perfect sense! The petite girl had to be Elena's daughter. And Stefan's...

"That good-for-nothing scum bag," I thought.

I wondered if I approached her now, would she recognise me. I had changed over the past five years, both physically and personally. I was leaner but more muscular that before. The regular exercise regime had now made into a fitter version of my former self. I wore a custom made, grey, cotton suit with a pristine white shirt and a black silk tie. My shoes were polished and reflected the beams of the sun. My hair was shorter and tempt. I looked like a businessman to say the least.

Nevertheless, I still pondered on the notion of approaching Elena. I checked the time on my gold Rolex watch; I still had six hours before my meeting with Monsieur Beauvoir. I turned around and took out my wallet which harboured a memorable picture, a picture of Elena and me on her eighteenth birthday. The happy memories that we shared together had become the essence on my happiness. I returned the wallet to my trouser pocket and decided not to bother Elena. She deserved all the joy in the world. Stefan had caused her enough pain and seeing me after such a long time would remind her of his infidelity.

I was not her enemy and I definitely did not want to cause her any pain. She now had a child to look after and raising unnecessary questions in the youngster's mind was not suitable.

By observing the pair I had learned that the cute little girl was called Nina. "What a lovely name! Perfect for the miniature brunette," I thought.

I walked back towards the entrance of the park. I was stopped by a little hand holding onto my fingers. I turned around to see who it was. It was Nina, Elena's daughter asking me to stop.

"Monsieur! Monsieur, wait, s'il vous plait." Her eyes beamed like little stars from the sky. "You dropped something." She pointed to her mother, Elena - I felt a twinge in my heart – who was holding something. My wallet.

Nina grabbed my hand and led me to her beautiful "Mamma" and then returned her friends who were waiting for her by the swings. I could tell Elena had seen the photograph. Her facial expression said everything! Tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't say anything, and handed me back my wallet. I saw the pain in her eyes and felt the guilt gnawing my soul.

I apologised. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Madame." My apology was sincere. She nodded in acknowledgement and I turned to leave, only reaching a few steps when I heard her humming. It was our favourite song, "Not your enemy". I turned to face Elena, she ran to hug me. I was rendered speechless. She tried to blink away the emotions which now blurred her vision. The salty river ran down her face. Her eyes leaked pain, sadness and distress. I felt the warm droplets through my cotton shirt. I wrapped my arms around her, in a protective embrace. She no longer needed to suffer on her own. I would so anything to keep her safe.

Moments passed, onlookers stared at us. It didn't matter! For that moment we stood there as one. I was the shield which would protect from all the harms of this cruel unnatural world. I coaxed her into hearing my pleas of forgiveness. I cajoled her. She finally forgave me. I felt myself relax as relief filled my drained body.

While we waited for Nina to finish playing, we sat on a nearby bench together, side by side. Elena rested her head on my shoulder and held my arm as she told me about Stefan's ruthless behavior after he heard about the pregnancy. He abused her verbally, calling her vile names. He felt his Architectural career was more important than she was, more important than his immanent baby. He gave Elena awful suggestions. He then called Caroline, his lover. She came to Elena's apartment, and he kissed her tenderly in front of Elena, when Elena questioned him about his affair he simply said my name and left with her wicked friend. Elena was hear-broken. Elena packed all her belongings and decided to finish her Business degree in France. She felt betrayed and alone, that was the point when she called me that night.

After hearing the events of that horrible night I was flabbergasted. Elena wanted to raise her baby in an environment which had morale and lacked superficiality. I could tell she was happy see me and felt relieved sharing her feelings with a friend. Later we talked about our childhood and reminisced about our childhood adventures. We talked for what seemed like hours, forgetting the pain which Stefan caused us both. We didn't realise the time until Nina approached us, claiming tiredness. I offered to carry the tired child back to Elena's house as I presumed she would be walking. She lived very near the park, in a secure apartment building.

Upon arrival, Elena led me to the infant's room. There were toys everywhere, ranging form a plastic tea set to a mini computer. The bed was flooded with stuffed toys, teddy bears, dogs, clowns, dolls. It was a child's paradise. Between the toys were two pink pillows. As Elena moved the bed covers, I lay little Nina on to the bed. She clung tightly to my neck and refused to let go. She insisted that I stayed, when I agreed with a lot of reluctance she happily bounced into the bed, falling asleep instantaneously.

I soon left the apartment, and asked Elena to give Nina a note which stated I would visit her the following day. I went to my hotel suite and changed into another suit. It was brown. I waited for Monsieur Beauvoir in the hotel restaurant, when he arrived we discussed his brother's case while dining together. After the meeting I returned back to my suite. As I lay in my bed under the black silk sheets I could help thinking about Elena and Nina. I had to do something to make them happy.


End file.
